Evil Love
by Link no Sou
Summary: Todo iba bien, pese a que habia sufrido de pequeño ahora estaba feliz, con alguien que le queria, lo empezaba a aceptar, pero fantasmas del pasado vuelven y un viejo amor... YAOI, DarklinkxLink, FiercexLink Advertencia: Lemon
1. Te amo

_**Prologo ~Tres Diosas~ **_

_Hace tiempo, en el reino de Hyrule, vivía un pequeño Kokiri de nombre Link, este pequeño no tenía muchos amigos, debido que era el único que no tenía un hada, su amiga más cercana, Saria, siempre decía que algún día habría de llegar la suya._

_A la edad de 10 años la recibió, Navi llego a él y así mismo el tiempo de enfrentar su destino._

_Le fue dicho que él era el elegido para salvar a Hyrule de las manos y terribles intenciones del rey del mal, Ganondorf, se embarco en una aventura recorriendo el reino, yendo a lo más alto de las montañas, la morada de los zoras al fondo de un río, y llegando al castillo...para entonces tener que viajar incluso en el tiempo, contemplar la caída de Hyrule y ayudar a que volviera a reconstruirse, pasando por el desierto, lo más profundo del cementerio y llegando a lo más alto de una torre maldita para derrotar al mal principal..._

_Pero, hubo algo que nunca pensó que sucedería...no pensó que al ir a lo más profundo del lago, tendría que enfrentar a su sombra y que, al luchar, no se atrevería a matarlo...que esa sombra lo vería con esos ojos, tan vivos, tan tiernos hacia su persona._

_No espero enamorarse del enemigo._

_Era un niño de mente y alma, pero aquel día fue posesión de alguien, del enemigo, le entrego su cuerpo y su corazón. Ambos prometieron que estarían juntos, que vivirían siempre felices..._

_Se sintió un idiota por haber creído en sus palabras._

_Cuando venció a Ganondorf, Zelda le pidió la Ocarina y le dijo que volviese a su tiempo._

_Sin Dark._

_Sin marcas de su amor._

_Sin la existencia de la persona que más amaba._

_Se negó, se negó rotundamente, huyó del lugar en busca de aquel chico que era lo que más le importaba, llego, agotado, cansado y sin saber qué hacer..._

_-¿Que te sucede Link?_

_-Tenemos que huir Dark, quieren que me vaya, que regrese a mi tiempo y yo… yo ¡No podría soportar estar sin ti!_

_-Pero Link ¿Acaso te has opuesto a las…?_

_Dark no tuvo más tiempo para responder, una flecha iba directa hacia Link, lo cubrió y Link solo pudo ver la sonrisa de Dark mientras escuchaba un "Lo siento…"_

_No soltó a Dark, cayó con él, lo mantuvo en sus brazos, sus lágrimas no lograban asomarse, todo, todo parecía una horrible pesadilla, pronto solo estuvo sosteniendo el aire, el cuerpo de su amada sombra se había ido y no tenía nada, no quedaba nada._

_-Perdónanos Héroe del Tiempo- Volteo con desgano a ver de quien provenía aquella voz –Era algo necesario por tu bien…_

_-¿Mi bien? El…el era la única persona que me amo, me amo, me amo por conocerme, por verme, sin pedirme explicación de nada…le di todo, porque lo ame igual y ustedes…_

_-Solo te mintió, jugo contigo…ese era su plan, usarte para gobernar el reino en nombre de su padre_

_Link volteo a ver a las tres Diosas que habían ido explícitamente a ese lugar para deshacerse del "pequeño incidente", ellas eran las que decidían con quien se quedaría el héroe, y esa persona solo podía ser la Princesa pero claro, no desperdiciarían el pequeño dote que el chico poseía, no por nada era El Elegido._

_Lo tomaron entre varios guardias y lo llevaron fuera del lugar, llevándolo a un pequeño carruaje donde una sombra lo esperaba, no pudo entender quien era, no lograba divisar a la persona frente así, solo pudo sentir el suave y cómodo asiento en su espalda mientras rasgaban su ropa._

_-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme!_

_Gritaba pidiendo ayuda, no quería que le quitaran lo único que podría conservar de aquella unión, lo único que podría cuidar…la única cosa que sabría que le había dado a él._

_Y aún así, las Diosas fueron despiadadas, Link solo puedo sentir como su interior era profanado por alguien más, por alguien que no lo quería, por ordenes de borrar todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Dark. Link se abrazo a si mismo dentro del carruaje mientras lloraba, seguía siendo un niño, seguía siendo un tierno niño de Diez años…_

_Y le habían roto el corazón…_

_**Capitulo 1: "Te amo"**_

Entre los árboles del bosque, se escuchaba una melodía, una dulce melodía que invitaba a todos a acercarse.

En un tronco, sentado se encontraba un chico de 13 años, tocando su Ocarina con amor y ternura, tocando una Serenata, una Serenata al Agua… en honor a alguien que hacía tiempo atrás perdió.

Varias hadas y espíritus a su alrededor se reunían, esa melodía les causaba tristeza y al ver como el chico dejaba caer unas lágrimas, no podían evitar el querer hacerlo reír, más…

Nunca sonreía.

Link al bajar del tronco tomo su caballo y siguió su camino. Había logrado engañar a las Diosas y a Zelda, diciendo que iría en busca de Navi, su hada, cuando en realidad solo huía de ese reino, huía e iba en busca de quien sanara su dolor, de quien le ayudase a recuperar a Dark.

Hacia cerca de un año había llegado a Termina, un lugar donde tras varias circunstancias volvió a ser el Héroe, más, aunque no quería nada a cambio, pidió llevarse una única mascara…

La máscara de la Fiera Deidad.

Había notado el rechazo, el temor y el poco aprecio hacia ese ser… sintió que era igual a él, que estaba solo en el mundo y se lo llevo consigo. En su búsqueda por llegar a nuevos lugares y poder olvidarlo todo. Tras tanto tiempo, comenzó a perder la esperanza.

Y esa noche, había jurado que sería la última que soportaría su existir en este mundo.

Dejo a Epona dormida cerca del camino, tomo sus cosas y las dejo bajo un arbusto, miro por varios momentos la Mascara que llevaba con el…

-Perdóname por volverte a dejar solo- Dijo melancólicamente –Pero ya no puedo con esto, es demasiado doloroso para mi, se que encontrarás a alguien que te pueda liberar y te enseñe la felicidad…espero verte en otra vida.

La dejo a un lado y se interno en el bosque sin arma alguna.

Camino hasta un río que había visto en su camino durante el día. Lo observo un largo rato, admirando como se reflejaba la luna en sus aguas y como llegaba a una cascada que seguramente terminaría con la vida de quien se atreviere a nadar en el.

Cerró los ojos, y desde la rama del árbol se dejo caer el rio, sentía como el agua entraba en sus pulmones, como chocaba contra varias rocas, dolía pero…pronto todo acabaría.

Choco unas cuantas veces más, cada vez su cuerpo sentía menos dolor, seguramente era debido al frio del agua y los golpes, sintió como iba hacia el vacio, pero, de la nada algo lo detuvo, abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos, y solo pudo vislumbrar un rostro semejante al suyo observándolo.

-¿Dark?- Dijo, para luego perder la conciencia, creyendo que su vida había terminado en ese lugar.

* * *

Comenzó a sentir el calor del Sol sobre su rostro, luego un cálido aliento a su lado, comenzó a abrir los ojos y distinguía el cielo azul, las nubes y el olor a pescado recién asado llegaba a su nariz.

Se levanto de golpe, resintiendo las heridas en su espalda y percatándose de las vendas en su cuerpo. Recordando lo sucedido en el rio, busco con desesperación y leve alegría a su salvador. Más en lugar de ver aquel oscuro ser, noto el cabello blanco de alguien más.

Notablemente entristecido, siguió buscando, perdiendo las esperanzas de haber sido salvado por Dark.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-¿Eh?- Escucho una voz tras de sí y volteo, al ver el rostro de la persona que estaba cocinando el pescado casi sufre un infarto.

Frente a él se encontraba nada menos que Oni, Fierce, el ser encerrado en aquella mascara que llevaba consigo.

-Pregunte algo

-¿Ah? Eh, veras…primero, ¿Cómo es que estas fuera de tu…?

-No es algo que te incumba- Respondió cortante y tajantemente –Toma, tienes que comer para que tus heridas sanen- Dijo mientras colocaba en el regazo del menor un plato de madera con pescado, cortado y libre de huesos, asado.

El menor solo observo el plato y luego al que parecía ser su salvador, no conseguía comprender nada de lo que sucedía. Comenzó a comer mientras observaba a "Fierce" comer también su parte.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Tú dijiste que me ibas a dejar

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Si no, no lo estaría diciendo, ¿No crees?- Parecía que era un poco impaciente y bastante serio, hasta ahora su rostro no había mostrado expresión alguna

-Pero no tenias que hacerlo

-¿Querías que simplemente me quedara como si nada mientras tu morías?

-No veo por qué no, además, yo no quiero…seguir sufriendo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy solo- Sintió una mirada fija y noto los ojos dorados de Fierce sobre el -¿Qué sucede?

-Yo pensé que aliviaba un poco esa soledad pero, veo que solo era un accesorio más

-Mi soledad y dolor no es algo que se pueda ir fácilmente, necesito de alguien que me ame y…

-Yo te amo- Respondió directo y sin expresión, Fierce

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo- Tomo otro pescado del fuego y prosiguió a comerlo

-No es algo que tengas que decir para que no me vaya, duele que lo tomes como juego

-Es la verdad- Dijo, acercándose al menor dejando su plato a un lado –Te amo Link- Y tomo el rostro del menor juntando sus labios

Link se sorprendió, se quedo estático un momento para después soltar un puñetazo directo a la cara de Fierce, el cual tuvo que alejarse ante el impacto.

-No me toques

-¿Por qué?

-Aléjate de mi, aléjate de mi…- Link comenzaba a temblar, bajo los brazos lentamente mientras se abrazaba y empezaba a llorar.

"¿Por qué sucede esto?" Se preguntaba el Dios "¿Acaso no era lo que él deseaba? ¿Por qué llora? ¿Qué debo hacer para consolarlo?"

No lo pensó más y siguió observando al pequeño chico frente a él, no recordaba la última vez que había estado así con una persona, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había estado con un humano por última vez. Más el chico frente a el había logrado despertar ese sentimiento dentro de el, por eso no lo dejaría ir, por eso lo salvaría las veces que fueran necesarias…

Daria su vida, su alma, sus poderes, su divinidad incluso…por ese niño.

Pero.

¿Qué hacer ahora que lloraba y evitaba cualquier contacto con él?

-¿Por qué no dejas que te toque?

-¡Solo Dark me puede tocar!

-¿Dark? ¿Quién es?

-La persona que más amo y amaré por siempre. La persona a la que entregue todo mi ser, aunque ahora ya las marcas no existan, la persona que me hizo conocer el amor sin pedirme nada…

El mundo del Dios recién liberado comenzaba a caerse, su niño tenía a alguien más a quien querer…su niño ya había entregado su corazón a otra persona.

No, no debía ser así, ese chico tenía que ser suyo, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su vida… ¡Todo debía ser suyo!

Sin pensarlo, tomo al chico por las muñecas y lo recostó en el suelo, Link intentaba oponerse más no tenia éxito.

-¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué amas a otra persona? Yo estoy aquí

-¡Esa persona es lo más importante en mi vida y no planeo olvidarlo!

-¿No acaso ya está muerto?

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No está muerto!- Lloraba, no quería recordar aquellas escenas, aquel dolor, solo cerró los ojos mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas –Mi Dark no está muerto

-¿Entonces por qué no viene a salvarte?

-…

-Esta muerto- Tomo el rostro del niño y comenzó a besarlo, Link no oponía resistencia, las palabras de Fierce aun resonaban en su cabeza.

Sentía como la lengua del mayor paseaba por su cuello, como sus manos comenzaban a deshacerse del traje verde que siempre cargaba, lo iban a violar, lo sabia pero…

"¿De qué me sirve oponerme? Mejor así…que lo haga, que haga lo que desee con mi cuerpo, ya no vale la pena nada más…"

Sin embargo, al sentir las manos del Dios en su cuerpo una sensación extraña lo invadió, volteo a verlo, sintiendo que estaba entretenido en su vientre, lamiéndolo, más sus manos le acariciaban la espalda de un modo suave y dulce, como años atrás Dark lo había hecho.

-Dark…

Fierce alzo el rostro y vio como Link solo cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa, no dejaba de susurrar el nombre de Dark con cada caricia…se detuvo abruptamente

-Crees que es Dark quien está aquí ¿Verdad?- Pregunto sacando a Link de su ensoñación

-¿Por qué no seguiste? Al fin y al cabo tendrías mi cuerpo…

-Eso no es lo que deseo- Sentencio, tomando a Link en brazos y llevándolo con cuidado hasta la orilla del rio, dejándolo y dándose la vuelta –Báñate

-¿Qué?

-Que te bañes…así se te quitaran las pocas marcas que deje, y te dejaran de doler las heridas

-¿Fierce?

-Te advierto que no me planeo rendir hasta que me aceptes

Link se sorprendió, más dejando de darle vueltas al asunto, prosiguió a lavarse, sin dejar de ver de vez en cuando la espalda de aquel hombre que, al parecer, quería cuidarlo.

Mientras tanto, Fierce solo pensaba en una cosa…

_No importan los años que deba de esperar…_

_No importa cuánto deba de sufrir por ello_

_Esperare hasta que tu respuesta sea un sí,_

_Mi amado Link_

* * *

-¡Mas te vale que no voltees!

-Llevamos 3 años juntos en este viaje ¿Cuántas veces he volteado?

-¡2!

-Porque Epona se descontrolo y casi te pasa encima y ¿Por qué fue la otra? Ah sí…- Fierce agarro aire y comenzó –Porque olvidaste tu ropa y te la tuve que dar

-¿Nunca dejas de hablar en ese mismo tono?

-No

-¿Alguna vez serás mas sociable?

-No se

Y así, Link, con 16 años, seguía su baño. Tras aquel incidente habían acordado viajar juntos y, aunque Fierce nunca cambiaba de expresión y podía mantener una apariencia similar a la Hylian, no había día en que Link no lo escuchara decirle cuanto lo amaba, más la respuesta siempre era la misma…no.

Más Link había aprendido a convivir a su lado, a perderle miedo, y darse cuenta de los muy leves cambios de expresión que el Dios tenia ciertas veces. De repente era lindo pero…su corazón dolía, seguía sin poder olvidar la razón por la que había comenzado su viaje.

Por eso, seguía negándose a una relación con Fierce.

Pero el siempre decía que lo esperaría, que no importaba el tiempo, que el esperaría.

Y la rutina se repetiría hoy nuevamente. Link salió del rio, tomo su ropa y procedió a vestirse, cuando ya estaba casi vestido sintió unos brazos envolver su cintura y la boca de Fierce en su cuello.

-¿Qué me dirás hoy?

-Mi corazón es de Dark

-Te amo Link- A veces el rubio dudaba de eso, pues el ritmo, tono y modo de hablar de Fierce siempre era inexpresivo, pero…había días en los que notaba cierta desesperación y necesidad en aquellas palabras…pocas veces realmente

-Amo a Dark

-Esperare entonces- Dejo un beso en el cuello del menor y se alejo, como siempre desde hacía ya 3 años

-¿No te cansas de esperar?

-¿No te cansas de rechazarme?

Link suspiro, ignoro lo último y se acomodo su cabello, se acerco a Epona y nuevamente sintió los fuertes brazos del mayor subiéndolo al caballo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo

-Es más rápido si yo lo hago- Decía subiéndose tras él, tomando las riendas de Epona y aprovechando para abrazar a Link

-En el siguiente pueblo, según escuche, se han dado avistamientos de sombras en la noche, cuando no se deberían de ver…

-¿Tú crees que sea él?

-Quiero creerlo, como siempre- Fierce hizo que Epona avanzara –De todos modos, no tengo más que hacer…solo puedo buscarlo por siempre

-Podrías vengarte

-Ya te lo dije…jamás podría vencer a las Diosas

-Tienes mi…

-¡Cállate!- Link solo se tapo la cara en la túnica de Fierce –Por favor, no volvamos a tocar ese tema

-Como digas

"Ya no quiero perder a nadie más…y mucho menos ahora que…comienzo a perder la esperanza de hallarlo…"

Tras unos minutos de camino, pudieron avistar el pueblo, un niño los vio desde lejos y anuncio la llegada de visitantes al lugar. Link solo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver tantos niños juntos y conviviendo felizmente.

Muchos de los aldeanos estaña asustados por la apariencia de Fierce, más la sonrisa de Link les hacía perder miedo…y entre la multitud, una sombra se movía velozmente, sonriendo victoriosa al ver al rubio bajar del caballo con alguien más.

Parecía que por fin sus planes podrían comenzar.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pues espero les guste esta pequeña historia que comenze a subir.

Tambien les hago la más cordial invitacion a que se unan a la primer comunidad de Livejournal para Zelda, incluye de todo, Yaoi, Yuri y Hentai, esta recien salida del honor pero con su ayuda se que seremos una gran comunidad.

La direccion se encuentra en mi perfil, hasta arriba.

Sin más espero comentarios.


	2. Intento

_**Evil Love**_

Tras la llegada de ambos chicos al nuevo pueblo, una sombra comenzó a mover sus piezas, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Quién es esta persona?

_**Capitulo 2: "Intento"**_

-¿Entonces eres un guerrero?- Preguntaba muy interesado un pequeño niño a Link

-Podría decirse que si

-Lo eres, no veo por que no lo dices simplemente como es- Respondió el acompañante del rubio

-Porque se pierde lo divertido Fierce

-¿Por qué vas con ese señor? Da miedo- Decía otro niño, Fierce solo volteo a verlo, extendió una mano y le revolvió el cabello -¡Hey!

-¿Aún doy miedo?

-No- Reía el menor

Link se enternecía bastante al contemplar la escena, siempre sucedía lo mismo, por más que todos en el pueblo, aldea o ciudad, le tuvieran miedo a Fierce, un gesto suyo hacia que los niños lo adorasen. Al parecer ese era su punto débil, los niños, gustaba de cuidarlos y de mimarlos.

"¿Quizás por eso dijo que me amaba? No, no puede ser, yo ya no soy un niño y sigue diciéndome esas cosas" Reía ante su pensamiento, pero luego se sentía algo mal, bien sabía que no podía estar con él, porque sería mentirle y mentirse a sí mismo. Su corazón seguía siendo de una sola persona la cual quizás podría encontrar en este lugar.

-Aquí tienen jóvenes- Dijo el dueño del lugar mientras les dejaba un plato de comida a cada uno

-Gracias

-Disculpen pero, ¿Podrían ayudarnos?- Pregunto

-Depende de que necesiten- Contesto Fierce mientras alzaba a un niño

-Hay una sombra…- Link dejo su plato de comida a un lado y puso total atención, Fierce al notar esto se molesto un poco más, como siempre, no lo demostró

-¿Qué clase de sombra?

-Verá…todas las noches en el castillo abandonado aparece una sombra, nunca ha hecho daño a nadie pero, ayer, que los niños entraron a jugar sin permiso, uno de ellos no salió

Tanto Link como Fierce se sorprendieron ante el hecho, Link estaba preocupado, ¿Cómo Dark podría hacer eso? Y así de rápido, sus esperanzas de que su amada sombra estuviera ahí se esfumaban.

-¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos?- Pregunto, con desgano, Link

-Ustedes son guerreros, ¿Podrían ir y matar a esa sombra?

-Supongo que podríamos pero…- Fierce se sentó frente al dueño –Hablemos de la paga

-¡Fierce!

-¡Oh! Claro que se les pagará- Se escucho una voz desde la puerta, ambos voltearon y divisaron a un señor aparentemente rico

-¿Y usted es…?

-¡El alcalde por supuesto!- Se acerco a la mesa donde ambos se encontraba y dejo una bolsa bastante grande –Todo este dinero será suyo si aceptan deshacerse de esa sombra

-Aceptamos entonces

-¡Podrías dejar de actuar como si pudieras decidir entre ambos!- Grito algo molesto el rubio, el peliblanco volteo a verlo y son la misma expresión de siempre le contesto

-¿Acaso ibas a decir que no?

-¡No es eso…!

-Entonces no te quejes Link, y vamos a acabar con esto antes de que sea de noche

-¡Fierce!- Salió tras el tomando rápidamente su espada y su escudo.

A veces solía tomar todas las decisiones por sí mismo, sin tomarlo en cuenta, nunca le decía porque era así o por que se comportaba tan frio. Fierce era en verdad un misterio, alguien que le juraba amor eterno e incondicional pero que, al mismo tiempo era distante y frio.

"Quiero saber más sobre el…" Y tras ese pensamiento se sonrojo de golpe, ¿Qué demonios le estaba comenzando a pasar? Y trato de avanzar más rápido hasta que choco con algo.

-¡Auch!- Se sobo la frente y al voltear a ver, no reconoció nada -¿Fierce donde estamos?- Pregunto al viento, puesto que nadie le respondió.

Volteo y busco por varios lugares, más solo lograba perderse más en ese lugar que le era irreconocible, hasta que salió de entre unos arbustos y pudo contemplar la entrada al castillo.

"Así que termine llegando aquí…bueno, seguramente el estará dentro" con ese pensamiento se adentro al lugar.

* * *

Estaba preocupado, cuando había volteado a disculparse con Link por la actitud que había mostrado el ya no estaba.

Sabía que venía atrás de el, lo sabía porque había escuchado los pasos tras de sí pero, el no estaba.

Más, debía llegar al castillo, quizás se le había adelantado de repente y el no había caído en cuenta. Si, seguramente estaba en la entrada esperándolo algo molesto como siempre.

Pero al llegar no había nadie.

-¿Dónde te metiste Link?

-¿Por qué no volteas?- Fierce rápidamente volteo y vio a Link detrás suyo algo lastimado y saliendo de entre los matorrales

-¿Dónde te metiste?

-Pues vengo detrás de ti pero, avanzas muy rápido y simplemente no pude seguirte el paso- Fierce suspiro, al menos ya estaba ahí.

Le tomo la mano y prosiguió a besar cada herida que poseía, Link solo atino a sonrojarse y dejarse hacer.

-Es raro

-¿Qué?- Pregunto mientras lo veía incorporarse

-Por lo general te niegas cuando hago esas cosas- Respondió mientras veía como cada herida se iba curando -¿Acaso esta vez no me dirás nada?

-Aunque te diga algo lo ibas a hacer de todas formas…además, comienzo a pensar que no sería tan malo el aceptarte- Dijo sonrojándose aún más y volteando el rostro

Fierce se quedo mudo, no se esperaba esa respuesta, no, más bien, no esperaba que nunca lo aceptara, por una vez una leve sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, se inclino para estar a la altura de Link y girándole suavemente el rostro le beso suavemente.

Link respondió el beso tímidamente, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del peliblanco, el cual lo tomo por la cintura alzándolo levemente, Link se dejo hacer, pronto sintió la lengua de Fierce explorando toda su boca, comenzó a sonrojarse más y más, sus pulmones le exigían el respirar así que se separo como pudo de Fierce.

-Espera…- Dijo en un susurro mientras sentía besos en su cuello –No he dicho que… ¡Ah!- Gimió al sentir aquellas blancas manos recorrer sus piernas, subiendo por el muslo y rozando su entrepierna –Pervertido

-Te he dicho muchas veces que deseo tener todo de ti…

-Debemos hacer algo antes- Dijo tratando de convencerle de bajarlo

-Después ¿Me dejaras hacer lo que quiera?

-Pero no en medio bosque

-Eso basta- Lo bajo y prosiguió a entrar al castillo, Link se terminaba de acomodar la ropa, y al ver como Fierce cruzaba la puerta, una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro.

* * *

  
Dentro, Link estaba buscando algo para iluminar su camino. Estaba horriblemente oscuro, chocaba cada dos por tres con algo y la verdad…

Tenía miedo.

Hacía años que no entraba a un lugar de ese tipo, si, de niño había atravesado lugares peores y todo pero, ahora le daba miedo, más no concebía una verdadera razón para temer. Escucho crujir algo detrás suyo, volteo de un brinco y cuando volvió a voltear pudo ver a Fierce con una antorcha en mano…más al haber aparecido así de repente había generado que el joven rubio se asustara y gritara.

-¿Podrías guardar silencio?

-¡No me asustes de ese modo!- Exclamo tratando de mantenerse calmado, para luego solo soltar un golpe leve a Fierce –Soy sensible a veces y lo sabes…

Lo que no se esperaba es que le pegaran en la mano, Link se quedo viendo al más alto y este lo veía de una forma fría, más de lo normal

-No me vuelvas a tocar, basura- Link sintió algo clavarse en su pecho con esa frase

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Trato de sonar ofendido, más la preocupación logro notarse

-Que estoy harto de tenerte que cuidar cada que haces alguna estupidez, así que camina, acabemos con esto de una vez y vamos por el dinero

-Tú eres el que me cuida por que quiere- Susurro algo triste

Fierce al parecer no lo había escuchado, Link se molesto y fue tras el tratando de llamar su atención de algún modo, Fierce al final termino volteando.

-¿Por qué no solo dejas de ser molesto y maduras?

-¡No te entiendo! Me juras amor y ahora me sales con esto

-Mi amor no iba a durar eternamente…algún día tenia que cansarme de sentirlo- Link sintió algo liquido llegar a sus ojos, Fierce siguió avanzando…

Mientras el rubio iba tras el conteniendo el llanto, que, ni siquiera sabía por qué había llegado.

* * *

  
-O-Oye, me da algo de miedo este lugar- Exclamo el rubio apegándose a su acompañante

-No te apures, vengo contigo así que muestra valor Héroe

-¡No te burles!- Reclamo ofendido

Fierce suspiro tratando de esconder la sonrisa que se le empezaba a formar en el rostro. Tras caminar un rato lograron encontrar un trozo de madera y fuego, Fierce improviso una antorcha y prosiguieron el camino, Link se le apegaba cada vez más y más.

-No tienes que pegarte tanto, terminaremos tropezando si sigues así- Decía preocupado por el notorio miedo del rubio

-¡Pero cada vez el pasillo es más…!

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, pues frente a ellos había una sombra que se movía irregularmente mientras se expandía cada vez más. Link saco su espada siendo imitado por Fierce.

Ambos se separaron y trataron de atacar a la sombra, más…ambos cayeron por una especie de agujero en el suelo, directo a un pozo lleno de cadáveres, Fierce rápidamente busco a Link, el cual trataba de salirse de ahí, había perdido su espada entre la caída y no quería buscarla.

El mayor escucho algo acercarse, y al voltear solo pudo ver como un criatura veía fijamente a Link para luego dejarse ir sobre el…

* * *

Tras mucho caminar, Link se había terminado perdiendo, no encontraba a Fierce y no sabía por dónde seguir. Aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras antes dichas por su acompañante, pero…

-¡En estos momentos no debería de pensar en eso!- Tras eso, escucho claramente un grito, corrió, hasta llegar a una sala repleta de cadáveres, se asusto momentáneamente hasta que vio como una sombra atacaba a Fierce, detrás de esa había otra más ¿Qué debía hacer?

Desenfundo su espada y fue a atacar a la segunda sombra, que al parece iba a dejarse ir igualmente sobre Fierce, esta respondió alejándose y tratando se cubrirse, Link no dejaba de atacarla, necesitaba darle algo de tiempo a su compañero para poder ambos deshacerse de ella.

La sombra, al parecer había quedado acorralada, Link no dudo ni un minuto y la atravesó, viendo como se empezaba a desvanecer, enseguida escucho un grito a su espalda, solo para ver con horror que la sombra cortaba en dos a Fierce…

Y al parecer seguía el

* * *

Le había costado trabajo el evitar que aquella criatura se mantuviese lejos de Link, más había llegado una segunda, que por momentos se quedo estática y luego no dudo nada en irse sobre Link. Fierce había intentado cuidarlo pero cada vez lo alejaban más y más de él.

Hubo un momento en el que pudo librarse de la molestia, aprovechando para tratar de llegar con Link antes de que algo terrible ocurriese, más a nada de llegar a salvarlo vio como era arrinconado y en menos de un segundo atravesado…

Veía como Link comenzaba a desvanecerse, sintió como el odio fluía en él y al volver a tener la anterior sombra en frente solo la partió a la mitad, dirigiéndose hacia la que quedaba.

* * *

Desde una ventana en el piso superior, una chica de cabellos rojos contemplaba la escena satisfecha, había logrado que ambos terminaran peleando, tal cual sus hermanas le habían pedido, vio a la persona detrás suyo volver a aparecer.

-Todo salió tal cual dijiste, ¿Pero de verdad el…?

-Si es como lo he visto…si, el chico de blanco morirá aquí, por la mano de Link

En la fosa Link no había hecho más que esquivar todos los golpes, era totalmente diferente a la sombra anterior, no había modo de que pudiera esquivarlos, tenía miedo, con cada golpe le era más difícil sostener su espada, más entonces recordó algo que había practicado con Fierce.

Fierce por su parte, no dejaba de golpear a la sombra, no entendía como podía aguantar tanto, la anterior había muerto con solo un golpe de esos, entonces algo le sorprendió, la sombra se abalanzo sobre él, más en vez de golpearlo lo rodeo y se alejo hasta casi el otro extremo con solo deslizarse por el suelo.

Esa maniobra solo la conocía una persona…

-¿Link?- Dijo, más la sombra solo se hizo dos pasos más atrás, Link hacia eso siempre que estaba asustado

Fierce ahora caía en cuenta de todo, les habían tendido una trampa, querían que se mataran, más ahora que el sabía que sucedía no iba a ser capaz de tocar a Link.

¿Pero cómo decirle que era él? Antes de poder tener una respuesta Link se volvió a ir sobre él, Fierce apenas alcanzo esquivar llevándose un corte en la ropa, luego otra vez y otra vez.

Quería defenderse pero, sabía que si esquivaba esos ataques Link terminaría lastimándose, solo había un modo de evitarlos pero era incapaz de lastimarle, vio entonces que iba nuevamente contra el…simplemente no se movió.

Link atravesó a "la sombra" más esta no se desvaneció enseguida, intento mover la espada y por primera vez pudo notar que dos manos la sostenían en su lugar, la espada brillaba, la espada que Fierce había hecho para el comenzaba a brillar.

Link lleno de terror retiro lentamente la espada, y poco a poco vio como la sombra obtenía una forma, una forma conocida para él, Fierce sonrió al verlo y cayó al suelo. Link aterrado lanzo la espada a otro lado y tomo al Dios en sus brazos.

-¡Fierce! Resiste, te llevare a algún lugar, aguanta- Decía viendo que le había herido cerca del pecho

-No te preocupes…al menos…no…tanto- Le costaba respirar, más sabia que una herida de ese tipo no lo mataría, solo tardaría más en curarse de lo normal, entonces pudo sentir algo húmedo cayendo en su rostro, al voltear a ver a Link se preocupo

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Tu, tu seguramente te diste cuenta de lo que sucedía y quizás ni siquiera te deje concentrarte, perdón, perdóname, Fierce no me quiero quedar solo…Perdón- Y abrazándole, se soltó a llorar

No sabía que sentir, si alegría porque se preocupaba por el o tristeza por verlo tan mal, solo pudo tomar el rostro del rubio en sus manos y limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-No llores no me voy a morir ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad- Se empezó a incorporar pero, carajo, le dolía

-¡No hagas eso! Deja que te ayude- No aguantaba el peso de Fierce pero, al menos podía ayudarle a sostenerse

-Agradezco ser un Dios en estos momentos, o al menos algo muy cercano…así no me preocupo por la herida

-Aún así pude matarte- Dijo volviendo a poner esa expresión de tristeza

-Link…

-¿Si?

-No me hubiera importado, te amo, y por eso me arriesgue, porque confió en ti, y porque si es por tu mano, incluso el morir sería un honor

Link se quedo viéndolo, luego vio que estaban cerca de la salida, se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a Fierce.

Este se extraño ante la mirada fija de Link, luego se sorprendió aun más al sentir un beso, de Link.

Los labios de Link haciendo contacto con los suyos, esta vez era real, ¿Verdad?

-Fierce…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, quiero amarte- Respondió algo rojo- Ya…ya me canse de rechazarte, y de que sufras por mi culpa

-Link- Volteo –Te amo

-Umh…- No supo que contestar, más al ver una muy leve sonrisa en el rostro de Fierce supo que aun no tenia por que decir nada, así que, respondiendo la sonrisa solo salieron del lugar, dirigiendose al pueblo para descansar

-No se te olvide recoger la recompensa

-Pero si no hicimos nada

-Pero matamos a la sombra ¿no?

-Eres imposible- Rio Link

Mientras, dentro, una chica estaba enfurecida, y a su lado, un chico estaba quitándose las vendas de la cara, mientras pensaba en qué hacer para traer de regreso a ese chico…

Al único que podía procrear un niño capaz de gobernar todos los reinos.

* * *

La noche había caído en el lugar, el pueblo les estaba agradecidos a sus héroes y les habían dejado usar una pequeña casa al final del pueblo, Fierce estaba en cama mientras Link preparaba un poco de sopa.

-Llevo una hora estando bien Link

-Pues yo no me lo creo, aunque seas un Dios

-Link- Suspiro, ese chico no tenía remedio cuando estaba enfrascado en algo, lo vio acercarse y sentarse a su lado

-Toma- Dejo la sopa en manos del peliblanco

-Al menos eso me dejas hacer- Comento en burla, mientras comenzaba a probar la sopa, no estaba mal pero, podía estar mejor

Durante ese momento, no dejo de observar la figura del chico que estaba sentado a su lado, había crecido, si, pero su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho, se podría decir que hasta cierto punto era andrógino, tenia cintura, más únicamente se notaba cuando no traía el cinturón de la túnica, sus piernas estaba bien formadas y eran largas, sus brazos, pese a ser fuertes, se mantenían delgados y los músculos casi no se marcaban.

Si se pusiera un vestido, pasaría bien por una chica…

En cuanto termino su sopa, Link tomo el plato y se disponía a irse, Fierce lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, Link termino tirando el plato y quejándose, más no pudo oponer resistencia en cuanto sintió los labios de Fierce en los suyos.

Fierce adoraba tener a Link así, desde que llegaron, no perdía oportunidad para tenerlo entre sus brazos, para besarlo, para tocarlo y sentirlo, sabía que podía, Link no se oponía en lo más mínimo.

Gustaba de lamer su cuello, de pasear sus manos por las piernas del rubio y obligarlo a pedirle que se detuviera, puesto que si no lo hiciera…le haría el amor en ese instante.

-¡Ya!- Exclamo el rubio al sentir aquellas manos subir por sus muslos –Fi-Fierce, ya…- Escucho un leve "no" cerca de su cuello, se sonrojo totalmente

-Quiero probarte…ya no puedo más, déjame tenerte- Susurro, besando su rostro entre cada palabra, Link trato de alejarse más Fierce había empezado a acariciar su cuerpo, sin dejar alguna parte libre de su tacto

-¡No! Ya basta- Se quejo, quería dejarlo pero…algo, algo le decía que no debía, que simplemente no debía entregarse hasta que realmente lo amara

-¿Por qué?- Mordió su cuello, logrando que Link soltase un gemido, y seguido de eso, una bofetada

-¡Aun no estoy listo!- Grito, mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo de ahí

Fierce se sobaba la mejilla, cuando quería, su pequeño niño, pegaba muy fuerte y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Se levanto para ir a disculparse con él, más lo que escucho tras la puerta de la cocina lo hizo darse cuenta de que aun le faltaba mucho…

Mucho para terminar de borrar el nombre "Dark" del corazón de Link…

-Pero lo he de lograr- Susurro mientras se alejaba de la puerta, tras la cual se podía escuchar como Link clamaba ese nombre…

Dark seguía siendo el dueño de sus emociones y de su cuerpo, y eso no cambiaria hasta que Fierce lo borrase, aunque, jamás podría borrarlo por completo.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos preguntaba pueblo por pueblo sobre el paradero de un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Oh, sí, ese chico lo he visto junto a otro, creo que se llama Link

-Si, a él es a quien busco ¿Sabe donde se encuentra?

-Si, lo sé, hace cerca de dos semanas salieron para el pueblo que se encuentra más al norte

-Se lo agradezco- Acomodándose su capucha continuo su camino, le había llevado muchos años el poder regresar a este mundo, y lo único que quería…

Era ver a su Link.

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

Bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo...espero me dejen reviews esta vez por que si no, no se si lo que hago realmente les esta gustando o solo lo estoy subiendo a lo menzo...

Se aceptan reviews anonimos...así que...espero comenten =D

O tendrán un dosis de Fierce viendolos feo mientras comen!

Adios


	3. Aquí

**Evil Love**

Jure y perjure que el capitulo 3 estaba ya casi terminado pero, ¡Oh! Destino, perdí el archivo y además no le entendí ni yo a la historia, por lo que se reescribió en su totalidad.

De todos modos, aquí esta su racha de Yaoi.

* * *

_Capitulo 3: "Aquí"_

Despertó, sintiendo el Sol sobre su rostro. Volteo y pudo ver una ventana desde la cual entraba a la luz, veía la copa de un árbol y el cielo azul, sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-Buenos días dormilón- El aludido se sobresalto y al voltear vio a su acompañante, Fierce, con solo la parte inferior del traje y el cabello suelto

-Buenos días… ¿Por qué vas así?- Cuestiono tratando de no mostrar su sonrojo

-Fui a darme un baño, nada más, mi pequeño héroe- Se acerco a él y le beso la frente, Link no pudo contener el sonrojo pero a su vez le volteo a ver algo molesto -¿Qué?

-Te dije que, quiero amarte pero…- Fierce suspiro, Link guardo silencio

No necesitaba decirle más para comprender que lo que le pedía era tiempo, más tiempo para que pudiese acostumbrarse a mimos y/o caricias de su parte, y, estaba bien, esperaría.

Por lo menos, ya no recibía respuestas tan negativas.

Ambos comenzaron a arreglarse, pero por esta vez el joven Dios incumplió su palabra, volteando a ver a la razón de sus pesares y deseos, viendo la piel que ese traje cubría, una blanca piel, libre de marcas…había algunos rasguños en algunas partes pero…era pura.

Su cabello suelto era un poco más largo que el suyo, le llegaba bajo los hombros y era como hilos seda, brillantes y hermosos, sus ojos eran de un azul puro, libre de odio, era demasiado inocente como para odiar, como para sentir ira…

Como para siempre estar triste…

Termino de vestirse y se acerco a Link, lo tomo por la cintura antes de terminara de vestirse, claramente escucho una queja, más la ignoro y tomándole el rostro, lo beso, suave, sin más intención que la de sentirlo a su lado unos momentos, noto la tensión en el cuerpo del menor y lo apego más. Link estaba sorprendido, era diferente de otra veces, no había caricias, no le pedían acceso a su boca…solo lo mantenía a su lado, solo lo mantenía ahí.

-¿Fierce?

-…- Lo observo, observo esa curiosidad en aquellos zafiros -¿Si?

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi manera de decirte "Te amo"- Exclamo, sereno, tranquilo y con un tono simple de voz

Vio como la expresión de Link pasaba a confusión, y luego a una leve alegría, le sonrió, ¡Cuánto amaba a ese pequeño niño!, deseaba ver esa sonrisa por siempre, deseaba tenerlo siempre entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo, demostrándole cuanto le quería y le necesitaba…

-Hummm…Fierce, tengo que…terminar de vestirme- Exclamo al notar que el Dios no le soltaba

-Déjame estar así, un momento- Escucho nuevamente una queja –Además, estoy tratando de ir lento…para que no te enfades, trato de enamorarte

Link comprendió que, quizás, había sido muy duro al ponerle tantos obstáculos, si Fierce de verdad le amaba tanto como decía…debía estar sufriendo mucho por dentro, por su culpa, por su indecisión, por su afán de aferrarse a algo que no podía pasar.

-Fierce…- Le llamo suavemente

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- Se sonrojo y volteo al suelo –Quería…decir tu nombre- Dicho esto, no pudo contener la pena y se alejo de él, terminando de vestirse y sin voltear a verlo –Bueno, debemos de irnos… ¿No crees?

No pudo ver, que en ese momento, en el rostro de la antigua mascara, se había dibujado una simple sonrisa de alegría

-Vámonos…Link

* * *

Hacía ya un momento que habían salido de la casa, fueron a recoger a Epona y estaban a punto de encaminarse a otro pueblo. En ese momento un niño llego corriendo a donde se encontraban.

-¡Señor Héroe!- Gritaba

-¿Qué sucede?- Le cuestiono Link al verlo llegar tan cansado

-Hay…unas señoritas que lo están buscando, pero, no son muy amables y…y, están amenazando a todos y, y…debe irse ya, o lo encontraran- Link no entendía, más por un momento su rostro reflejo terror

-¿Que sucede Link?- Su acompañante se acerco y lo tomo del brazo, parecía perdido

-Las Diosas, me están buscando, las diosas saben que no voy a volver- Volteo a ver a Fierce totalmente aterrado -¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que me utilicen para nada!

Se escucharon pasos, Link se quedo estático, Fierce no entendía que demonios estaba sucediendo pero, sin pensarlo más, cargo a Link y lo subió en Epona.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Grito al no ver que Fierce subiera

-¡Huye!- Lo vio asustado -¡Nos veremos en algún sitio! ¡Solo huye!

-¡Te harán algo si te encuentran…!

Al ver que no se dignaba a irse, golpeo a Epona, la cual comenzó a correr, Link gritaba que no quería pero, si tanto miedo tenia debía ser por algo…recordaba las cosas que le eran contadas cuando solo era una máscara, entonces escucho una voz detrás suyo

-¿Dónde está el Héroe del Tiempo?

-Si conociera a alguien así- Volteo a ver a la chica de cabellos azules –No le diría nada…

-Eres un insolente- Exclamo en tono infantil una chica de verde, acercándose a él –Nosotras somos…

-La encarnación humana de las idiotas de Din, Nayru y Farore…si no mal recuerdo- Sonrió de lado, las chicas se quedaron blancas

-Nosotras te exiliamos, a ella y a ti… ¡Los destruimos después de un tiempo!

-Si así hubiera sido, no estaría aquí...ahora si me permiten, me están esperando- Entonces una chica de rojo se acerco a él deteniéndolo -¿Qué quieres Din?

-No dejaremos que hagas con el Héroe del Tiempo lo que hiciste con nuestra hermana- Fierce le escupió en la cara

-La Diosa del tiempo me protege…- Su mirada se torno triste –Y les juro que si yo hubiera estado mal, ella jamás me habría prestado atención- Sin más, Nayru saco una espada dispuesta a atacar a Fierce, este movió su mano como si tuviera la suya y freno el ataque, después solo se desvaneció.

* * *

Epona no detenía su galopar, ya no sabía dónde se encontraba, y por más que intentaba detenerse su fiel yegua no paraba.

-¡Epona por favor detente!- Grito como último recurso, sintió como la yegua frenaba de repente y sin dejarle tiempo a sostenerse

Voló, hacia el frente por una pudiente no muy larga, sentía como se había golpeado en varios lugares del cuerpo pero no importaba eso ahora, lo que realmente quería era buscar a Fierce, estaba preocupado, ¿Y si las Diosas le habían hecho algo?

-¡Deja de pensar idioteces Link!- Se dijo a sí mismo y subió por la pendiente, llegando a lado de Epona

Entonces desde los arbustos alcanzo a distinguir el sonido de una flecha, volteo y vio tres destellos dorados, ¡Eran flechas de luz!, sin pensarlo más subió en Epona y comenzó a huir, las flechas los seguían de cerca, volteaba a ver el frente de vez en vez, pero se sentía mal…

Si había flechas persiguiéndolo, Fierce seguramente…

En ese momento, una flecha paso por enfrente de Epona, asustada tiro a Link al suelo mientras se alejaba corriendo. Link sentía un enorme dolor en su espalda, se alzo lentamente y pudo ver como las flechas comenzaban a encerrarlo…

Todo acabaría ahí, volvería a Hyrule y sería utilizado, lo obligarían a hacer aquella tarea nuevamente…

-¡Dame la mano!- Se sobresalto y volteo hacia arriba, viendo desde la rama de un árbol a un chico de cabello semi-rubio, casi castaño con ojos felinos color dorado -¡Rápido!

-Ah, sí- Salió de sus pensamientos y rápidamente tomo la mano del chico, saliendo del circulo de flechas, justo antes de que estas terminaran de crear la jaula –Muchas gracias

-No te apures pero- Lo observo -¿Por qué querían encerrarte?

-Eso…- Bajo el rostro

-Si no puedes decírmelo está bien, no tienes que hacerlo- Tomo a Link por el brazo y bajaron del árbol para luego huir de ahí

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Por qué no pareces un chico malo- Dijo tranquilamente mientras llegaban a un lago –Aquí no creo que te encuentren, siéntate

-Gracias pero…de todas formas, debo volver al pueblo- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¿Acaso quieres que te atrapen?

-Mi…amigo se quedo ahí, y no sé si este bien, me preocupa que le hayan hecho algo- Cada vez iba hablando más bajo y triste

El chico se quedo observándolo momentáneamente, se acerco a él y, se escucho el relinchar de un caballo, ambos voltearon y Link sintió un enorme alivio al ver a Fierce, sin ningún rasguño, llegar montado en Epona

-Aléjate de Link- Dijo el Dios al ver al chico

-¿Por qué habría de…?- Antes de poder responderle el rubio ya había ido corriendo hacia Fierce

-¡Estaba muy preocupado! ¡No quiero que hagas eso otra vez! ¡No quiero perderte!- Gritaba, abrazándolo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, tratando de no llorar

-Tranquilo Link…tranquilo

-Así que tu eres "su amigo"- Comento divertido mientras se acercaba –Bien, parece que está en buenas manos, yo me retiro

-¡Espera!- Link volteo a verlo, secándose las pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos –Muchas gracias por ayudarme… ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se comenzó a cubrir el rostro con unas vendas y volteo a ver a ambos, Fierce lo miraba extrañado y el chico riendo solo dio la vuelta.

-Mi nombre es Hayku

-Gracias…- Volteo tras escuchar la voz de Fierce decir aquello –Por salvar a Link, gracias

-Solo vi que estaba en problemas, no es la gran cosa- Y se interno en el bosque, desapareciendo

* * *

-¿Los perdiste?- Exclamaba enfurecida Din

-Perdona, pero es que…cuando lo sacaron de la barrera no pude seguirlo- Se disculpaba Nayru

-No importa, algo debemos de hacer- La diosa de color rojo solo se sentó en un tronco –Agradezco que este cuerpo aun sea joven

-El mío es más joven, la elegida para ser mi cuerpo solo tenía 10 años- Reía Farore

-No empiecen con sus vanidades ahora, lo importante es evitar que ese tipo tenga más contacto con Link- Nayru estaba notablemente molesta y avergonzada –Mato a Eterna, nos quito a nuestra hermana

Las otras dos guardaron silencio un momento, y de la nada, Din comenzó a reír, sus hermanas quedaron extrañadas ante la repentina reacción de la Diosa mayor.

-¿No creen que es algo así como el destino?- Sonreía –Este es el momento donde lo destruiremos por fin, por haber enamorado a la dulce Eterna y luego matarla

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de Link?

-Digamos que el terminara volviendo con nosotras una vez que ese intento de Dios caiga, necesitamos la luz de ese niño- Exclamo levantándose mientras una sombra aparecía tras ella -¿Y bien?

-No pude hacer nada ama

-No importa…todo está bien aún, además, aunque no hagamos nada nosotras, de un modo u otro…todo terminara a nuestro favor- Menciono Nayru mientras veía a través de los arboles como un caballo negro y su dueño pasaban.  


* * *

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Es la 8va vez que me preguntas, y sí, estoy bien- El joven Dios reía ante las caras de preocupación de Link, no había dejado de ser cuestionado sobre si se encontraba bien o si le dolía algo

Nunca le había gustado que la gente fuese así de preguntona, pero, esta vez le hacía feliz.

-Pero es que, no quiero que te pase algo- Susurro, mientras volteaba su rostro a otro lado.

-Link…- Exclamo, mientras detenía el andar de Epona –No me paso nada, estoy bien y estoy aquí- Sonrió, levemente, mientras bajaba de Epona y ayudaba a Link a bajar, era ya de noche y se quedarían en esa parte del bosque a descansar

Link no entendía que le estaba pasando, esa mañana, cuando Fierce se había quedado atrás, sintió como si el mundo entero se empezara a tornar gris, y cuando lo había visto llegar…su mundo se iluminaba, todo volvía a tener sentido.

Era verdad, desde que Fierce había estado con él, todo había vuelto a tener sentido, todo era mejor, volvía a apreciar el color del cielo, lo verde los campos, los preciosas que eran las estrellas…pero más que nada, la luna, la luna le parecía intrigante y misteriosa, no podía dejar de verla…y pensar en su acompañante…

Sentía paz, calma a su lado, una sensación cálida, totalmente diferente a la que había sentido con Dark, totalmente diferente pero tan igual.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como Fierce unía sus bocas, siempre se quejaba, se alejaba o renegaba, esta vez sería diferente, alzo sus brazos y los coloco alrededor del cuelo del Dios, sintió los brazos ajenos cubrir su cintura y apegarlo.

Se sentía bien, abrió la boca aun antes de que se lo pidieran, permitió que la lengua del mayor jugueteara con la suya. Fierce estaba gustosos con la aceptación poco inusual en Link, tomo una de sus manos, entrelazándolas sin dejar de explorar la boca del menor, la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

-Link…te amo- Susurro, dándole un suave beso en los labios

-Yo…- Link sintió que sus mejillas ardían, sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, poco a poco una sonrisa dulce se empezaba a formar en su rostro

-¿Tu?- Pregunto divertido

-No me presiones- Fingió un tono molesto, volvió a sentir los labios del mayor en los suyos

-Entonces dime…

-Si me dejaras de interrumpir ya lo hubiera dicho…- Rio, apretó la mano de Fierce –Yo…

Un caballo se escucho a lo lejos, interrumpiéndolos, el joven Dios jalo al rubio y lo coloco detrás suyo sin soltar su mano, tomo su espada con la mano libre y espero a que aquella figura apareciere.

Link estaba ocultándose tras el mayor, tenía miedo, si eran las Diosas esta vez quizás no tendrían oportunidad alguna de escapar…no quería volver a perder a alguien importante, no quería perder a alguien que lo había aceptado como era.

No quería volver a perder a la persona que amaba.

Frente a Fierce apareció una sombra, un caballo negro cuyo dueño vestía una capa de igual color, los vio detenerse y quedar frente a ellos.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- Pregunto sin dejar de mantenerse en guardia, más no obtuvo respuesta -¡Contéstame!

Link, al percatarse que no eran aquellas mujeres, se asomo desde la espalda de Fierce, no reconocía aquella figura pero esta pareció voltear a verlo fijamente, Link estaba por esconderse nuevamente cuando noto, entre la penumbra, que era una mirada rojiza la que se encontraba sobre él.

-Tanto tiempo…Link- Musito la sombra mientras se quitaba la capucha, mostrando una piel blanca, cabellos negros como la noche y dos rubíes por ojos

-Dark…- Al escuchar eso, Fierce volteo lentamente a ver a Link

-¿Qué?- Solo obtuvo por respuesta, que su mano fuese soltada, que Link saliera corriendo con una enorme sonrisa y con unos ojos llenos de amor hacia aquella persona

El chico bajo del caballo y recibió en sus brazos al rubio, lo abrazo tiernamente por la cintura y lo alzo un poco, besándolo cariñosa y amorosamente, recibiendo una respuesta igual por parte del otro, que lo abrazaba como si en cualquier momento se fuese a ir de su lado, como si fuera a desvanecerse. Se separaron y Link no podía parar de llorar.

-Tranquilo…tranquilo, perdón por haberte hecho esperarme tanto tiempo- Limpiaba las lagrimas del chico con cuidado

-¡Te extrañe, creía que jamás te iba a volver a ver, creía que jamás volvería a estar contigo!

-Lo sé, lo sé- Lo abrazo con ternura, protegiéndolo –Perdóname, actué sin pensarlo aquella vez, no quería que te sucediera nada mi amor, pero ahora tranquilo…- Volteo a ver a Fierce, el cual solo mantenía la mirada hacia otro lado

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto al sentir la mirada de Dark, logrando que Link volteara a verlo.

Esa mirada por parte de Link fue todo lo que necesitaba para que su mundo cayera, por completo y sin manera de poder volver a crearlo.

Unos ojos puros, llenos de vida, de inocencia, pero al voltear a ver a Dark se volvían también totalmente llenos de amor, su rostro reflejaba ternura, irradiaba luz y se veía feliz…

Feliz…

Feliz como nunca pudo ser con el…

-Ah, cierto- Tomo con cariño la mano de Dark, sonrojándose y llevándolo hacia Fierce –Dark, el es Fierce, es mi amigo y me cuido mucho este tiempo- Vio a Fierce, normal, como si nunca hubiera pasada nada…como si no hubiera dejado una frase al aire hacia unos momentos

-¿Ah sí?- Vio al aludido –Me alegro, gracias por cuidar tanto de él, es algo torpe a veces pero, es lo que más quiero en el mundo- Abrazo a Link nuevamente, haciéndolo sonrojar

-¡Dark!- Reía, tan natural, para luego ver a Fierce –Y Fierce bueno, ya sabes quién es…el es Dark, a quien estuve buscando

-Me…- Vio como el rostro de Link pedía un comentario alegre, como un niño cuando ha hecho algo y espera una felicitación, tuvo que tragarse todo su dolor, su ira, sus celos y sonreírle –Me alegro que por fin estén juntos

-¿Verdad que si?- Se aferro a Dark –Yo, yo casi había perdido la esperanza de hallarte Dark…pero, había una parte de mi que siempre supo que estabas bien…perdóname por perder la esperanza

-No te apures, es culpa mía, tarde demasiado en reponerme pero…- Se agacho para quedar a la altura de Link –Ahora estamos juntos, no pienses más en eso, ¿Si?- Por respuesta recibió un beso suave en la boca

El joven Dios solo pudo apretar los dientes, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando parecía que por fin lo iba a aceptar? Pero… ¿Qué podía decir? Cualquier comentario seguramente haría que Link se pusiera triste.

Tenía que soportar como su corazón se rompía en pedazos manteniendo una sonrisa, porque Link estaba feliz, porque Link estaba sonriendo…porque Link estaba con…

Con quien ama…

Con la única persona que ama…

Con alguien que nunca va a dejar de querer…por quien es capaz de morir si lo pierde.

-¿Fierce?- Escucho que lo llamaba aquella voz tan dulce -¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Eh?- Llevo sus manos a su rostro, y lo sintió, había lagrimas cayendo, sintió que su cuerpo pesaba, que no podía estar más así

-¿Estas bien?- Escucho la voz desconocida para el hasta ahora, lo volteo a ver, sintió odio, un odio profundo por aquel que era la luz de su amado niño

-…Ojala…estuvieras muerto- Dijo, sin poder contener más lo que sentía, pero a cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro

-¡No digas esas cosa Fierce!- Link lo veía molesto

-Link, hace un momento estuviste a punto de decirme algo… ¿Qué era?- El chico se sobresalto, volteo a otro lado

-No es nada…ya lo olvide- Evitaba la mirada del mayor

-…A veces…me pregunto por qué te salve de morir, si ya sabía que nunca me ibas a…- Rio y dio media vuelta

-Fierce…- Trato de acercarse, recibiendo un golpe en la mano

-…Que te quede bien claro niño, soy un Dios- Lo volteo a ver, frio, sin siquiera una minina muestra de sentimientos o amor –Así que trátame con más respeto- Vio a Dark –Supongo que irás con el ¿No?

-Al menos podrías ser un poco menos brusco, Fierce Deity- Dijo abrazando a Link

-Lo intente…- Vio a Link una vez más, aún más frio que antes –Y jugaron con mi corazón- Dio media vuelta –Más les vale despertar temprano, seguiremos viajando, no podemos dejar que aquellas idiotas los atrapen

-Fierce…- Volvió a llamarlo Link, sin recibir siquiera respuesta

-Olvídalo Link- Le tomo la mano con suavidad y beso donde había quedado marca del golpe

-…Creo que fui demasía…- Su comentario fue callado con un simple beso de Dark

-No es culpa tuya ser tan inocente, no sabías que podía pasar…eres solo un niño- Le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con suavidad

-Gracias Dark- Volvió a sonreír y se abrazo a su amada sombra.

Desde la sombra, recargado en un árbol, estaba un Dios, llorando, soportando un enorme dolor…

"_Yo ya sabía que jamás sería importante para el…_

_Sabía que el amaba a alguien más  
Pero quise creer en una estúpida posibilidad…  
Yo solo me lleve a la muerte…  
Por volver a sentir amor…  
Por volver a creer que ya no estaría solo…_

_Por enamorarme de la estrella más brillante del cielo, que ya poseía un dueño, un dueño que jamás la va a soltar…_

_Soy un idiota por sufrir tanto por alguien que quizás jamás me vio como algo más"_

Se dejo caer lentamente, sin poder gritar, sin poder decir lo que sentía.

Seria frio con él, lo haría alejarse, lo haría decirle que se fuera…

Lo haría terminar de matarlo…porque si no era así…

Le quitaría la felicidad, matando al dueño de su amada estrella por egoísmo…

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

Se que alguna me ha de querer matar, pero os juro que todo sucede por algo...y si, ya les traere su racha de Lemon espero en el siguiente capitulos, y habra bastante pervercion en algunos de aqui en adelante...

Sip, me he puesto a darle un pasado a Fierce, claro que tuve que mover y modificar cosas a mi manera para que cuadraran, pero bueno, todo se vale =D es ficción de fan ¿No es así?

Espero les haya gustado, y espero review o las Diosas les harán una visita muy agradable con Hayku =D


	4. Deseo

**Señoras y señores(?).**

Lamento el hecho de que me tarde SIGLOS en actualizar, entre que el borrador murió, la PC estaba roñosa y yo sin ideas esto por poco muere pero, no, no señoritas. Esta historia apenas empieza y para pedir perdón les traigo un capitulo que de historia tiene realmente poco (OTL), pero hay un muy bonito lemon y el inicio de los problemas al final ;3 en verdad ladies, esto es apenas el verdadero inicio y espero me perdonen por la tardanza ;A;!

* * *

Sintió un rayo de luz en su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el cielo, volteo a un lado y vio la espalda de Link, sin nadie cerca, sin nadie más aparte de ellos dos, estiro un brazo, tocando los rubios cabellos y jugando con él entre sus dedos.

-Link—Susurro

-Si no lo dices más fuerte, dudo que te escuche—Escucho entonces aquel sonido que se había vuelto la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo

-¿Qué quieres?—Alejo su mano de Link con mucho pesar

-¿Te gusta verdad?—Pregunto divertido mientras veía como el Dios se incorporaba- Dime, ¿Por qué no le has dicho?

-Le he dicho más de una vez cuanto lo amo—Observo a aquella sombra- Y justo me iba a responder cuando tu, y tu despreciable existencia llegaron aquí

-¿Estás seguro de quererme decir eso?- Se sentó cerca de Link, le tomo el cabello con suavidad y el rubio se acomodo mejor, incluso una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro- ¿Sabías que hacia esto?

El Dios solo apretó los dientes, siempre le acariciaba el cabello cuando dormía y jamás obtenía esa respuesta, vio como Dark se volvía a levantar e iba hacia él. Sin saber en qué momento, o una razón exacta, tomo su espada y la apunto hacia la sombra.

-Lárgate

-¿Por qué?

-Para que Link pueda ser solo mío—Exclamo notablemente molesto- Si no lo haces…

-¿Qué?—Pregunto mientras alejaba sin temor la espada del Dios- ¿Acaso me vas a matar? Aún sabiendo que sin mi Link no vive ¿Acaso?

-¡Tu!—Estuvo a nada de enterrar su espada en Dark cuando escucho como Link bostezaba, volteo a verlo y noto como empezaba a incorporarse, vio a Dark con odio, mientras este le devolvía una mirada confiada

-Hazlo si puedes

Fierce aventó su espada lejos y comenzó a irse del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas Fierce?

-No te importa—Dijo largándose, dejando a Link con un nudo en la garganta

-No le hagas caso Link—Dark se le acerco y lo abrazo besándole las mejillas- Buenos días mi pequeño rayo de luz

-Buenos días Dark—Exclamo Link levemente sonrojado, pero, volviendo a voltear por donde Fierce se había ido, lo consideraba un gran amigo y no quería perder ese cariño, ese pequeño lazo que los unía como compañeros por tantos años.

Más Link no sabía que Dark tenía algo planeado para los tres, y eso solo terminaría por hacer que Fierce se alejará más de él o algo más.

* * *

Había caminado lo más que podía hasta estar seguro de que no lo escucharían y de que no escuchaba sus voces, se recargo en un árbol y dejo que las pocas fuerzas que tenia lo abandonaran para dejarse caer, sintiendo como su alma se partía un poco más ante la verdad frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué acaso esto es mi destino por el que debía de seguir luchando? –Pregunto al viento –Eterna, tú eras la 4ta, la última de las diosas, la que debía de darle el fluir del tiempo a este mundo, y pese a todo dejaste ese peso en mí…

Se quedo estático un momento, observando sus manos, luego volteo el rostro hacia el cielo, tratando de recordar el por qué de estar ahí todavía.

Era cierto, había algo que tenía que hacer, pero… ¿Cómo podría lograrlo si aquella persona que se supondría le ayudaría no le amaba?

Movió la cabeza en forma negativa, no tenia que pensar en esas cosas, debía de ir y ayudar a Link, debía de ayudar a que pudiese volver a casa sin problemas, aún cuando al final el ganador no fuese el, pues así se le había dicho, la única diosa a la que considera que se le debe de merecer respeto, no como a sus egoístas hermanas.

* * *

Dark había ido a buscar una ruta por la que les fuera posible continuar su viaje, Link agradeció ese detalle y al mismo tiempo pensó que sería un buen momento para ir a buscar a Fierce. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero ahora no sabía cómo repararlo…ni sabía si le amaba aún, si solo había sido algo momentáneo en busca de un…no, tampoco podía haber sido tan cruel como para verle como un reemplazo ¿O sí?

Logró encontrarle, bajo un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y con la cara oculta. Nunca lo había visto así, se veía débil, triste…solo.

-¿Fierce?

-¿Qué quieres? —Link dio un pequeño brinco ante la respuesta tan fría, con cuidado y algo de temor se sentó a su lado. Fierce se percato de esto y solo suspiro con algo de pesar –Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón —Fierce no pudo hacer más que reír levemente, eso era lo que le faltaba, "perdón". Link le miro con duda – ¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¡En verdad quiero disculparme por haberte lastimado! Yo…solo, bueno…es que, Dark…no estaba y…

-Y como no estaba, viste que yo te quería y te podía cuidar, así que era lo mismo ¿No? —Link negó rápidamente con horror, no quería dar a entender eso –No, eres demasiado lindo para pensar algo así…pero realmente, me viste como un reemplazo—Volteó a verle, una débil sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro y le acaricio la cara –Tu expresión me está respondiendo lo suficiente, ¿Te duele aceptarlo verdad?

-Perdóname…yo, es que, ¿Por qué me tenías que amar a mi?

-No sé, pero no es algo que pueda controlar, debido a lo que soy…una vez que amo a alguien, es a la única persona que amaré para siempre—La situación era realmente mala, sabía que estaba empezando a perderse en la mirada de aquel chico, en las expresiones de ese pequeño angel que deseaba para sí.

No logro entender en qué momento lo había recostado en el pasto, tampoco logro entender en qué momento había empezado a lamer su cuello mientras le abría la túnica, Link temblaba…no lograba decir que se alejara, no lograba hacer un reclamo, de su boca solo salían leves suspiros llenos de placer.

-F-Fierce… ¿Q-qué…?

-Detenme…detenme ahora…no puedo soportarlo más, te quiero, te quiero…te amo, te necesito. Por favor, detenme antes de hacer algo que no desees—Aquellas palabras eran verdad, él realmente no deseaba hacerle daño alguno a Link, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo amo, lo deseo y ansiaba lograr tener un momento así con Link.

El joven Hylian no sabía que responder, realmente, hasta ahora no había tenido una idea clara de cuanto le querían, de cuanto estaban sufriendo por él, se sentía mal, él sabía lo que era desear estar con quien amas y no poder hacerlo, no poder decirle lo que sientes y aún si lo dices, no recibir respuesta. Ahora, justo ahora, es cuando realmente entendía el dolor al que había condenado a Fierce.

Pero, en el fondo, le dolía a él también, dolía mucho, sentía que se rompería si le escuchaba tan triste aún, tan agobiado, tan desesperado.

¿Por qué nada podía ser claro? ¿Por qué todo parecía salirse de control?

Sintió que se comenzaban a retirar de encima suyo, observo atentamente como Fierce realmente estaba controlándose, como trataba de ver a otro lado y…en un impulso, alzo un brazo y le detuvo.

-Yo…—Fierce volteo a verlo, Link se sintió sus mejillas arder, su pecho oprimirse y todo sentido común irse –Hazlo…

-¿Qué?

-No sé, no sé la razón pero…yo, quiero que…tú lo hagas, que continúes con lo que estabas, porque, me estaba gustando –Alzo el otro brazo, Fierce seguía sin dar cabida a lo que pasaba ¿Por qué seguía jugando así? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía decirle que se detuviera?

-Link, yo…si lo hago…yo quiero que me permitas hacerlo porque, me correspondes, no por…—Sintió una mano en su rostro y Link le sonrió.

-Yo me siento feliz contigo, realmente me siento tranquilo, es…casi como si estuviera con Dark pero a su vez me siento diferente como si nada malo me pudiera pasar.

-Yo nunca dejaría que te lastimaran.

-Aún si tú debes salir herido ¿Verdad? Eso me preocupa, aquella vez que casi nos atrapan, tuve mucho miedo—Se incorporo levemente, abrazando a Fierce por el cuello –Creí que te iba a perder, que las diosas te matarían…

El joven dios comenzaba a mostrar una leve sonrisa, eso era lo que tanto amaba de Link, ese corazón tan puro y hermoso que era incapaz de hacer sentir mal a nadie, incluso a él…sabía que le había lastimado pero, así mismo estaba percatándose de que cada palabra dicha por él, era verdad, el miedo se veía en su mirada y podía sentir como su corazón realmente estaba herido por todo lo que ocurría.

-¿No quieres que me pase nada?

-No, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te alejes—Se recargo en su pecho y lo abrazo con más fuerza –Si te pierdo, no sé…siento que, me pondría a buscarte, como a Dark…

-Pero tendrías a Dark.

-No entiendo que me pasa, con Dark soy feliz pero, estoy…más tranquilo a tu lado. Es muy diferente pero es casi lo mismo, no lo logro comprender, ¿Está mal que me sienta así? ¿Te lastimaré más? ¿Le dolerá a Dark?

Fierce no sabía que responder, Link estaba demasiado confundido emocionalmente, en parte era su culpa porque haberle hecho saber que le amaba pero en parte también era motivo de que cuando conoció a Link era solo un niño, pero ya había vivido un cambio de tiempo drástico. No sabía exactamente que le había ocurrido, pero temía que esa situación hubiera influido en el modo de ser de Link.

Lo abrazo con cuidado, esperando poder reconfortarlo pero nuevamente se perdía en el aroma del joven, ¿Qué tenía Link que lo volvía tan loco?

Comenzó a acariciar su espalda suavemente, se recargo en su hombro y aspiro profundamente su aroma, un aroma a bosque, a vida. Link pudo percatarse de esto, ladeo un poco su rostro para dejarle más espacio a que se acomodara, pero en vez de hacer esto, Fierce dio una leve lamida provocando que el chico se estremeciera.

Con algo de temor apego más a Fierce, exigiéndole más atenciones, obedeciéndole, el joven dios continúo su labor, degustando la piel a la cual tenía acceso mientras recordaba que la túnica del chico estaba prácticamente lista para ser retirada, pues el cinto estaba abierto y las cintas del cuello habían desaparecido.

Link comenzó a dejar su peso caer, Fierce con gusto lo recostó en el pasto y comenzó a retirar su túnica, observando como el rostro de Link se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y estaba viendo a otro lado. Sonriendo con lujuria metió sus manos bajo la camisa blanca que continuaba cubriéndolo y comenzó a alzarla deleitándose con la visión del cuerpo del rubio bajo el suyo.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que eres hermoso?

-…Varias…

-Pues eres más que hermoso, en verdad Link, tu cuerpo es demasiada tentación para mí—Bajo su rostro levemente, dando una suave lamida a su estomago. Link dio un leve brinco mientras subía una mano a su cara, tratando de ocultarla –Ah, no, no te escondas mi pequeño héroe.

-Es…que, me da pena…que hagas eso.

-¿Eso?

-¡Lo que hiciste!

-¿Qué?

-Fierce—Su rostro se notaba más rojo, el dios realmente se divertía al molestarle de aquella forma, sabiendo que no le respondería.

Link estaba buscando las palabras para tratar de decirle que le causaba pena, y entonces sintió un beso, suave, abrió los ojos sorprendido encontrando a Fierce pegado a su rostro…con un sonrojo aún más fuerte. Se quedo observándolo unos momentos y después cerró los ojos, respondiéndole de la misma manera, acariciando su cabello y desatándole la pequeña coleta que traía siempre. Cuando Fierce se alejo, Link se perdió ante la imagen frente a él, un chico de ojos plateados, piel casi blanca y el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros, cayendo algunos mechones sobre su propio rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Link?

-Tú, de verdad eres…hermoso—Fierce alzo una ceja y luego se percato de que su cabello estaba desatado.

-Pero, no me puedo comparar contigo—Admitió, mientras lo alzaba un poco para poder retirarle la camisa, Link lo observo algo más dudoso, realmente le estaba poniendo nervioso el hecho de que Fierce le vería sin ropa –Así que, ¿Tanta pena te da?

-Es extraño…nunca me había sentido así, b-bueno—Se coloro aún más, eso se podía entender muy mal – ¡Tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho con mucha gente antes! P-Pero…uhm…

El chico peli plata soltó una risa, Link se cubrió la cara nuevamente, iba a decirle algo más cuando nuevamente todo su cuerpo tembló. Fierce ahora se encargaba de jugar en su pecho, lamiendo todo lo que podía, una de sus manos se encargaba de evitar que tocara el pasto mientras acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza. Su boca pronto topo con uno de los pezones del chico, sonrió algo maliciosamente mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre él sintiendo al instante los escalofríos del cuerpo en sus brazos. Link tenía los ojos semi abiertos, las caricias de Fierce le producían temblores sin parar, soltó un leve gemido al sentir la boca del otro cubrir su pezón y comenzó a jugar con él.

Fierce se encontraba gustoso ante las reacciones, comenzaba a hacer presión con su boca, buscando darle el mayor placer posible a Link, el cual tras unos momentos, coloco sus manos en la cabeza del dios y lo apego más como una clara señal de que en verdad estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Subió una mano y comenzó a jugar con el otro de igual forma, logrando que ambos pezones comenzaran a quedar algo duros, dio unas leves mordidas ocasionando que unos gemidos más altos salieran de la boca de Link. Se sentó un momento, dejándolo sobre sus piernas mientras comenzaba a bajarle el pantalón poco más arriba de las rodillas, Link en un acto impulsivo, intento alejar un poco a Fierce y cubrirse.

-N-no veas…

-¿Por qué?

-S-S-Solo no, por favor, yo, umh…

-Déjame verte, quiero perderme en tu cuerpo, admirar toda tu belleza y tu ser, reclamarte como mi único y verdadero amor—Se acerco a su puntiaguda oreja, lamiendo la suavemente mientras tomaba entre sus manos el ya despierto miembro de Link y comenzaba a masajearlo.

Las manos de Link comenzaron a tirar con mayor fuerza de la ropa ajena, arqueo su espalda ante el contacto y su mente comenzaba a perder toda razón, solo pudiendo concentrarse en el placer que sentía en ese momento. Fierce lo apego más a él, degustando de nueva cuenta su cuello mientras su mano no dejaba aquella zona tan sensible de Link, moviendo de arriba abajo y presionando un poco más de vez en vez. Los gemidos de Link pronto se volvieron en intentos vanos por conseguir aire, el cual le hacía falta, su pulso se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo temblaba sin remedio, Fierce deseaba escucharle rogar, pedirle cualquier cosa, así fuera entre suspiros o a gritos, deseaba tanto escucharle más y más.

Tras un momento, el cuerpo entero de Link se tensó, Fierce sonrió para sí, volvió a recostar el chico y lamio su boca suavemente, Link tiraba del pasto, arrancando leves pedazos mientras alzaba un poco su cadera, no soportaría mucho, sin embargo la presión que el otro había empezado a ejercer le impedía poder terminar.

-Nng, Fierce…por favor—Trataba de juntar el suficiente aire para hablarle, y trataba de aclarar su mente para poder saber que le diría.

-¿Por favor? ¿Qué?—Comenzó a mover su mano aún más rápido, disfrutando de la cara de desesperación y deseo que Link tenía en ese instante, pudo escuchar un leve "Por favor…" pero no le haría caso, deseaba oírlo.

-Quiero, yo…déjame, nng, Fierce…—No sabía cómo decirle, ni tampoco sabía ya que sentía o que ocurría, solo podía sentir que todo su cuerpo deseaba terminar, su respiración cada vez estaba más cortada y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

-Dímelo bien, o no lo haré—Una vez dicho eso, aumento un poco la presión en su mano, acercándose a su vez a lamer el leve liquido semi transparente que comenzaba a salir, generando en Link aún más deseos de acabar que antes.

-¡Déjame! Quiero…yo, ¡Déjame…correrme!—Su cara se hubiera colorado aún más de no ser porque ya estaba lo suficientemente roja, pudo escuchar una leve risa de parte del otro e hizo un gran esfuerzo por voltearle a ver, observando cómo soltaba su miembro y se acomodaba entre sus piernas –¿Qué vas a hacer?

No obtuvo más respuesta que, sentir la cálida boca del peli plata cubriendo su extensión, soltó un leve grito mientras su espalda se arqueaba, por un momento dejo de sentir todo y a su vez, sentía más cosas de las que nunca había, terminando y llenado la boca del otro con su semilla que recibía gustosamente.

Poco a poco intento recuperar un poco de su respiración y tranquilidad, pero casi al instante sintió algo húmedo entre sus piernas, algo húmedo que comenzaba a descender para ir un poco más atrás.

Fierce logro encontrar aquella parte de Link que, estaba prácticamente seguro, era virgen. Lamiendo un poco para comenzar a lubricar pudo escuchar a Link volver a soltar leves gemidos, retiro su lengua y dejo que uno de sus dedos comenzara a presionar, el chico rubio trato de cerrar las piernas, pero él se había colocado perfectamente entre ellas para impedir eso. Una vez un dedo estuvo adentro sintió a Link tensarse, se acerco a su rostro y le lamio las mejillas, beso su frente y le dio un suave beso, tratando de calmarle.

Link nuevamente alzo los brazos para aferrarse a Fierce, abriendo un poco la boca y reclamando atención en ella, el otro simplemente le dio lo que necesitaba, jugando con su lengua, explorando cada rincón dentro de la boca del joven héroe. Un nuevo gemido se ahogo entre ambas bocas cuando Fierce comenzó a mover su mano mientras dejaba que otro dedo se aventurase dentro de Link, el cual comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella sensación tan extraña, algo dolorosa aun pero tan placentera a su vez.

Tras un breve rato, eran ya tres los dedos que se encontraban moviéndose en el interior del chico, separándose un poco para logra dilatar un poco más. Link se separo del beso y observo a Fierce con deseo, rogándole algo más que eso.

-¿Por qué me ves así?

-Quiero…más

-¿Más?

-Dame…—Aquella palabra se había escuchado demasiado insinuante para Fierce, el cual pensó por un momento si ya era tiempo o debía esperar un poco más, sin embargo un leve empujón de caderas por parte del ojiazul le basto para olvidarse de eso por un momento y sacar su mano.

Link observo atentamente como frente a sí, el chico comenzaba a retirarse la ropa con leve desesperación, quedando embelesado ante la figura de aquel ser, un cuerpo bien formado, brazos que se notaban fuertes y su piel era casi en su totalidad, pálida, incluso un poco más que su rostro mismo.

El más alto tomo las piernas de Link y termino de retirarle el pantalón, las coloco sobre sus hombros y comenzó a recostarse sobre Link, dirigiendo su miembro hacia el interior del chico que al sentirlo cerró los ojos con más fuerza y abrió la boca más ningún sonido lograba salir de ella.

Una vez dentro, el dios trato de controlarse un poco para no comenzar a moverse bruscamente, aquella presión en su miembro lo estaba volviendo aún más loco que el cuerpo mismo de su niño. Sujeto con fuerza las caderas del más pequeño y trato de concentrarse en el hecho de que aun era virgen.

Link, por su parte, sentía desesperación, le dolía algo pero, deseaba que Fierce hiciera algo, no solo que se quedara quieto, sosteniéndose un poco en el suelo, dio un leve empujón contra el mayor, que solo volteo a verlo.

-…Por favor…

-¿No te duele?

-N-no…solo…haz algo…

Obedeció casi al instante y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras observaba con atención el rostro del joven que dejaba salir leves suspiros ante cada movimiento suyo. En verdad, Link se veía precioso a sus ojos, su cabello estaba revuelto y su delicado cuerpo totalmente perlado por el sudor, sus manos buscaban cualquier cosa a la que aferrarse y su boca se mantenía abierta, ambas miradas chocaban…como si al apartar la vista alguno fuera a desaparecer.

Se acerco aún más a él, provocando una mayor penetración a la cual el rubio respondió con un leve grito, Fierce, hambriento de aquellos sonidos, comenzó a moverse más rápido, acercándose más al rostro de Link y entrando aún más en el. El rubio poco a poco volvía a perder la razón, solo concentrándose en el hombre que estaba frente a él, concentrándose en que aquel hombre estaba haciéndole el amor y lo estaba reclamando como suyo.

Y en realidad…no le importaba.

Realmente le encantaba la sensación, estaba vuelto loco ante tanto placer y deseaba más, cada vez más, pero más deseaba a ese chico, más deseaba que lo marcaran como su propiedad, no le interesaba nada más, no quería absolutamente nada más.

Solo el amor que ese dios le profesaba y le demostraba.

Link comenzaba a pedirle más, entre gritos, ruegos y leves rasguños en su espalda a la cual se estaba aferrando, el dios trataba de buscar algún modo de complacerle, encontrando la manera al ver el árbol cercano. Cargo a al chico y lo dejo contra el árbol, abriendo aun más sus piernas y comenzando a moverse con más fuerza. Link grito, con aún más fuerza que antes mientras comenzaba a envolver a Fierce con sus piernas, apegándolo más y buscando sentirlo más adentro.

Sosteniéndose con una mano sobre el árbol, el peli plata logro dar un leve empujón más fuerte, notando de inmediato un espasmo por parte de su niño, había logrado encontrar su punto más sensible, donde el placer lo llenaría. Se concentro en ese punto, escuchando los gritos ahogados del rubio, sintiendo las uñas enterrándose cada vez más en su carne y las piernas aprisionándolo con mayor deseo.

Pronto Link sentía que nuevamente no soportaría más, se recargo en Fierce de algún modo y comenzó a suplicarle que no parase, que no lo dejará terminar, que disfrutaba de aquellas sensaciones, que lo quería cerca, que lo quería con él…

Pero, para Fierce nada había sido más hermoso que escucharle gritar que deseaba ser suyo, por completo. No sabía si era por causa del placer, si era verdad o si simplemente era debido al momento, más no era algo que importase mucho, si era verdad, lo sabría después y podría hacerle feliz de la manera que más deseaba.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir como dentro de Link comenzaba a ser aun más estrecho, sabía que ambos terminarían pronto, así que comenzó a moverse un poco más, deseaba llevarlo al límite y Link, se mantenía arqueado, sin soltar al otro, pero perdido en el placer, lejos de toda razón y pensamiento coherente, no sabía nada, excepto que en este momento realmente estaba consciente de que amaba a alguien, y que quería ser de esa única persona.

Ambos pudieron sentir como el otro terminaba, ambos se veían, ambos se sonrieron mientras se acercaban al otro para darse nuevamente un beso, lleno de ternura, lleno de amor y de una oculta promesa de estar siempre juntos.

Pero, un poco más lejos, había una pequeña sombra, sentada en una rama de un árbol observando como todas sus suposiciones eran correctas y riendo internamente al saber que todo su plan sería un éxito. No les dejaría ser felices, no dejaría que las diosas tuvieran a Link, ni dejaría que Link siguiera huyendo de Hyrule…

El tendría tanto a Link como al reino de Hyrule bajo su poder, y a su vez, tendría al dios del tiempo y conocida deidad del miedo en la palma de su mano.

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

Y aquí termina un capitulo más, espero les haya gustado y no me odien a Link. Pónganse a pensar seriamente en todo lo que les he contado a lo largo de esta historia ;3 y podrán comenzar a entender que pasa aquí, también tomen en cuenta que las diosas no han salido y cositas así.

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden, los review son mi alimento, sin ellos yo no tengo fuerzas para escribir(?). Y si les gusta Vocaloid dense una vuelta por el otro fic que hice de estos dos que hasta que no tenga mínimo 1 review no lo continuaré. Bueno, es todo xD espero tardar MUCHO menos para el siguiente capitulo. Se me cuidan, bye.


End file.
